HGDM Drabbles
by IceprincessIsis3
Summary: Funny Hermione and Draco drabbles from a drabble-matic. These are meant to be silly. Some might be happy, while others might be sad.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hopeful Day To Yell**

Hermione stepped gently out into the green sunshine, and admired Draco's hip. "Ah," she sighed, "That's a bright sight."

Draco climbed off the desk and walked gruffly across the grass to greet his lover. Hermione patted Draco on the hand and then tried to yell him huskily, but without success.

"That's all right," Draco said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not shiny," Hermione. "Not as shiny as the time we yelled in a chair."

Draco nodded hoarsely. "We were jealous back in those days."

"Our arses were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Hermione said. "Everything seems rough and pink when you're young."

"Of course," Draco said. "But now we're shy, we can still have fun. If we go about it smartly."

"Smartly?" Hermione said . "But how?"

"With this," Draco said and held out a short book. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to yell."

Hermione swallowed the book at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to yell smartly. They yelled like a light shining down from the moon in daylight. Three times.

And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.


	2. Chapter 2

****Hopeful Lang Syne****

Hermione sipped huskily at her drink and stood hopeful behind a desk. She wasn't sure why she had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. She was no good at parties anyhow. They always made her feel shiny and she ended up like she was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how short her hip got when she was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Hermione knew very well why she was at the party: to see Draco.

Ah, Draco. Just the thought of him, the chance of a glimpse of his green arse made Hermione's heart beat like a light shining down from the moon in daylight.

But tonight everyone was masked. Hermione peered smartly through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was Draco. There, she thought, the man over by the notebook, the pink one with the wolf mask. It had to be Draco. No one else could look so shy, even in a wolf mask.

He began to walk Hermione's way and Hermione started to panic. What if he actually _talked_to Hermione?

Draco came right up to Hermione and Hermione thought that she was going to faint.

"Hello," Draco said hoarsely. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the book," Hermione said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so _rough_.

Just then, a bright voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Hermione's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that Draco might ...

"Happy New Year!"

Draco swept Hermione into his arms, bent her in a chair, and kissed Hermione gruffly, slipping her the tongue and groping her hand.

Hermione could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. She reached out gently and pulled Draco's mask off his face. It _was_Draco! "I knew it was you," Hermione said and took her own mask off.

"And it's ... you," Draco said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Hermione watched him go. He would be right back, Hermione was sure. Just as soon as he had his punch.

And then they would fall in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Dreaming Of A Shiny Christmas**

It was Christmas Eve. Hermione sat gently in a chair, sipping green eggnog.

She looked at the shy desk hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Draco had hung it there, just before they looked at each other hoarsely and then fell into each other's arms and yelled each other's hip.

If only I hadn't been so short, Hermione thought, pouring a hopeful amount of rum into her eggnog. Then Draco might not have got so bright and left me all alone at Christmas time. She wiped away a rough tear and held her hand in her hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then a jealous voice lifted gruffly up in song. _I'm dreaming of a shiny Christmas_

_Just like a light shining down from the moon in daylight_

Hermione ran to the door. It was Draco, looking pink all over with snow.

"I missed you smartly," Draco said. "And I wanted to yell your hip again."

Hermione hugged Draco and started to sob.

"I think you're drunk," Draco said.

"I think so too," Hermione said and they yelled each other's hip until they knocked the Christmas tree over.

On Christmas Day, they ate roasted wolf arse and lived huskily until Hermione got drunk again.


End file.
